Reencarnación
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Multi AU: No importa la época, las circunstancias o el lugar. Siempre voy a encontrarte.


Y con éste, termino mis retos y mis deberes. Caray, que lo empecé a escribir hace más de un mes y la primera y tercer viñeta no querían salir.

De verdad espero que les guste y les agradezco la vuelta al mundo de ida y de regreso por su paciencia.

Ahora sí, en cuanto a lo legal:

**Aviso**: Para el reto "Universo Alternativo" del Foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".

Y como a mí me gusta pasarme de creativa, les dedico un poema:

_El __**disclaimer**__ ahora recito_

_Para decir que todo lo escrito_

_Podrá ser de mi autoría_

_Pero hasta que no llegue el día_

_En que pueda comprarle a DW los derechos_

_Todos los personajes siguen siendo de ellos._

._.'

* * *

**Reencarnación**

Categoría: HTTYD

Género: Romance, AU.

Clasificación: K+

Palabras: 3074

Paring: Hiccstrid

Viñetas

* * *

A Astrid le gustaba entrenar en el bosque, había un claro que tenía todos los árboles marcados con cicatrices de hacha. Ese lugar le encantaba porque nadie sabía donde estaba ubicado y podía concentrarse por horas sin que nadie la molestara.

Bueno, nadie excepto…

– ¿Astrid? – preguntó una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier sitio a su espalda.

Ella se detuvo con el brazo en alto y el hacha lista para arrojarse. Suspiró y se giró.

– Hiccup. – era probablemente a él al único al que le permitía interrumpirla y salir con vida para contarlo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y Astrid no pudo sino devolvérsela con la respiración trabajosa y la frente húmeda después del ejercicio. Toothless se reunió con Stormfly que descansaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba su dueña y le compartió algo de pesado que venía cargando en el hocico.

– Es hora del almuerzo y supuse que se te iría el tiempo otra vez. – dijo él levantando una canasta con comida que cargaba en la mano izquierda.

– Supongo que podría tomar un descanso.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto uno al lado del otro con la espalda recargada en un gran árbol de avellanas y abrieron la canasta para almorzar. Después de bromear y reír un rato, se quedaron en silencio mientras masticaban lo último de su comida.

– ¿Te molesta? – preguntó Hiccup entonces.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que te encuentre cuando estás entrenando.

Astrid le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro mientras soltaba una risita. Le dio un trago al recipiente de donde bebía agua y después lo miró.

– Hiccup, si me molestara ya habría cambiado de lugar de entrenamiento desde hace mucho. – respondió como si fuera obvio – Desde aquél fatídico día cuando te vi escabullirte con lo que no sabía era una silla de montar.

Hiccup asintió, recordando la anécdota.

– Bueno, de todos modos tú también me encuentras incluso aunque no quiera ser encontrado – admitió – Así que supongo que estamos a mano.

– Sólo asegúrate de no aparecer frente a mí de nuevo – bromeó – Es más seguro que me sorprendas por la espalda. Un día de estos no tendrás tanta suerte y no podré detener mi hacha.

Hiccup exteriorizó una mueca de espanto, mitad jugando, mitad de verdad asustado.

– Que Odín me ayude.

Astrid se rió demostrando que su comentario le había hecho sincera gracia. Después le besó la mejilla porque sencillamente no podía haber golpe sin beso. Guardaron las cosas en la canasta y aunque Astrid tenía la firme intención de regresar a su entrenamiento, cometió el error de recargar la cabeza en su hombro y pronto ambos terminaron por tomar una involuntaria siesta.

Esa tarde, en el claro del bosque no se escucharon los hachazos que marcaban los árboles, sino el sonido de cuatro respiraciones descansando tranquilamente en un lugar que nadie excepto ellos podía encontrar.

* * *

– ¡Ajá! – exclamó Astrid sorprendiendo a Hiccup por detrás – Con que aquí estabas. Estuve buscándote por todo el campus.

Después de recuperarse del susto, Hiccup sacó el libro de la estantería que había estado a punto de tomar y luego se giró para mirarla.

– No veo como la biblioteca es un lugar poco asiduo para mí.

– Es tan asiduo como el salón de tu club de robótica, el salón de química, la sala de profesores, el consejo estudiantil-…

– Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí. – la interrumpió rodando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa – ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Astrid se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Mi práctica de la tarde se canceló, así que vine a hacerte compañía. – declaró.

– A distraerme de mi tarea, querrás decir.

– ¿Yo? ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Sería incapaz. – sonrió maliciosamente. – Además ni siquiera estás haciendo tarea – declaró quitándole el libro de las manos para después hojearlo. – ¿Reencarnación? No llevamos ninguna materia que hable de eso.

– Se llama investigar el trasfondo histórico. – respondió él quitándole el libro y dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con él. – Tengo que investigar civilizaciones antiguas.

Cuando Hiccup regresó su atención a los estantes, Astrid volvió a besarlo. Ésta vez peligrosamente cerca de la boca. Hiccup suspiró.

– Astrid – rogó. Sabía que si se lo proponía no lo dejaría concentrarse en absoluto. Ya era bastante difícil lograrlo aún y cuando sólo se sentaba a su lado.

Astrid se rió y luego le quitó los lentes y se los puso ella.

– Whoa. Ahora todo parece redondo.

– Te vas a lastimar la vista – dijo Hiccup mientras estiraba un brazo e intentaba recuperar sus lentes. Astrid bailó fuera de su alcance y desapareció entre los muchos pasillos abarrotados de libros con una risita.

Hiccup suspiró y dejó el libro en su lugar. Rendirse era la mejor opción. Sin hacer ruido y escondiéndose entre los libreros comenzó a buscarla. La descubrió asomándose por la dirección equivocada tras un estante.

– ¡Ajá! – la sorprendió y le quitó los lentes antes de que pudiera reaccionar. – ¡Esta vez yo te encontré!

La abrazó por la cintura para evitar que se escapara y le plantó un beso para evitar que lo intentara.

La biblioteca era muy grande y no había nadie alrededor. Ni siquiera el aterrador bibliotecario que sacaba a los alumnos por cualquier susurro los encontró. Eso era algo que sólo ellos podían lograr. Encontrarse en los lugares más recónditos.

* * *

Hiccup cerró las puertas después de entrar a la pequeña sala que era para uso exclusivo de la princesa únicamente. Astrid había entrado antes que él y se estaba quitando una parte de la armadura para revisar la herida de su brazo. Como lo hizo con brusquedad, soltó un gruñido contenido.

– No hagas eso. Te vas a lastimar más.

La hizo que se sentara en una silla y se arrodilló frente a ella. Vendas y algunos analgésicos estaban desparramados sobre la mesa justo en el mismo lugar donde los habían dejado la noche anterior, hacía ya varias horas. Le terminó de quitar la armadura y se dispuso a curarle las heridas y ella no objetó ninguna queja. Debía estar realmente cansada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante casi quince minutos. Afuera, la guerra seguía y las cosas no se veían favorables para su país. Astrid no sabía qué hacer.

– Discúlpame. – dijo finalmente Hiccup – Me distraje y te hirieron. Otra vez.

Astrid suspiró.

– No fue tu culpa. Yo fui descuidada. – rebatió.

– De cualquier modo, yo soy tu guardia personal y no… – Astrid lo interrumpió poniéndole dos dedos en los labios, su mirada era triste.

– Hiccup, no. – susurró negando con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba luchando una guerra perdida. – Es mi culpa – admitió – pero aún así lo volvería a hacer.

Hiccup no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar la mano con la que ella le tocaba el rostro y besarle los dedos para después apretársela contra la mejilla.

Astrid, como regente de su país, tenía muchas responsabilidades para su pueblo y siempre las cumplía con diligencia. Todas excepto una. Nunca se casaría para "asegurar la paz" con los salvajes de la isla vecina. Además, no era ninguna estúpida. Sabía a la perfección que su líder lo único que quería era adquirir su país por medio de un contrato matrimonial para después matarla. Ella lo habría matado primero, desde luego. Pero en consecuencia, de cualquier manera habrían terminado en guerra. Además, estaba su escolta.

Se conocían de toda la vida. Él era el mejor con la espada y por ello había ascendido pronto a samurái y poco después se lo habían asignado de guardia personal, cuando ambos tenían quince años. Ahora, cinco años después, la relación que mantenían era el mejor secreto guardado de toda la región.

Astrid metió los dedos a un pequeño frasco donde había una pomada analgésica y se la embarró a Hiccup en un corte que lucía en la mejilla, después lo besó sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar, producto de la extenuación – no había dormido en dos días – y de la carga emocional que venía soportando desde que toda esta situación inició. Después se estiró para coger la parte de su armadura que él le había quitado, pero tan pronto su mano toco el metal, Hiccup puso la suya sobre la de ella.

– Astrid, creo que deberías quedarte. – dijo con delicadeza, sabía su opinión respecto a lo que ella denominaba "esconderse".

– No. – dijo con firmeza – Ya sabes que no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras mi gente pelea por mí ahí afuera. Mientras _tú_ peleas ahí afuera.

– Astrid – suplicó Hiccup – _Vas a morir_.

"Ambos vamos a morir." Pensó ella, y ésta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas silenciosas que le escurrieron gruesas por las manchadas mejillas de tierra y sangre.

Los dos eran excelentes guerreros, pero también estaban muy gravemente heridos. No importaba cuánto Hiccup se esforzara por esconder sus heridas, Astrid sabía que las tenía y que había perdido mucha sangre, igual que ella.

– Me hubiera gustado casarme contigo – murmuró ella, inclinando la cabeza y recargando la frente en su hombro. – No está prohibido, ¿sabes?

Hiccup la abrazó.

– Incluso aunque hubiera estado prohibido hubieras buscado la manera de cambiar las leyes. –murmuró acariciándole la espalda. – Te amo – dijo después de una pausa, aunque sabía que era inútil.

– También yo te amo – le respondió ella bajándose de la silla e hincándose entre sus piernas.

Ambos lloraron en silencio durante algunos minutos, después comenzaron a alistarse para salir nuevamente a la batalla.

– Me buscarás, ¿cierto? – preguntó Astrid. – En nuestras otras vidas. – estaba en su cultura creer en la reencarnación.

– Te encontraré – prometió él mirándola a los ojos – Definitivamente te encontraré.

Astrid sonrió.

– No si yo te encuentro primero.

* * *

Astrid se paseó con sus 6 años y su abrigo rojo por el patio del templo budista con paso apresurado mirando en todos los rincones y en todos los huecos que veía. Su aliento creando algo de vaho mientras corría. Después de mirar detrás de un bote de basura y no encontrar nada, frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

"Si fuera Hiccup, ¿dónde me escondería?"

Una idea iluminó su mente y corrió hacia el puente por donde habían entrado. Lo encontró detrás de una estatua de buda que tenía un aro simulando una rueda detrás.

– ¡Ja! ¡Te encontré!

Hiccup se incorporó con un resoplido.

– Estaba seguro que esta vez te tardarías más.

Astrid sonrió bastante contenta consigo misma.

– ¡Mi turno! Esta vez tú me buscas.

– Niños, ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó la madre de Hiccup sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

– Jugábamos a las escondidas – respondió él.

– No deberían correr tanto. Estamos en un templo. Nos pueden echar si ven que están jugando con la rueda del Samsara.

– ¿La qué? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Valka sonrió. Después señaló la figura de Buda que los niños tenían detrás. Consideró que era un buen momento para enseñarles un poco de historia en este viaje familiar.

– La rueda del Samsara. Representa la vida, la muerte y la encarnación. Significa que todos volvemos a nacer después de morir en cada vida.

– ¿Cómo gato? – preguntó Hiccup – ¡Sería genial tener tantas vidas como Toothless!

Valka se rió y tras advertirles una vez más que no hicieran tanto alboroto, regresó con su esposo y los padres de Astrid, que estaban comprando amuletos del templo.

– Además, así Astrid se tardaría más en encontrarme. – murmuró entonces Hiccup.

Ella alcanzó a escucharlo, se volteó hacia él y sonriendo le dijo:

– Aunque te escondieras en otra vida, de todos modos te encontraría.

Hiccup le devolvió la mirada y sonrió también, con esa sonrisa que esbozaba cada que sabía que se iba a salir con la suya.

– Tal vez, pero ésta vez era mi turno de buscarte. – rápidamente la tomó de la mano antes de que ella pudiera salir corriendo – ¡Y ya te encontré!

Astrid hizo una mueca y pisó fuerte con el pie izquierdo.

– ¡No es justo! Si tu mamá no nos hubiera llamado, no me habrías encontrado.

– Claro que sí. Siempre te encuentro. También en las otras vidas. – declaró satisfecho.

* * *

Astrid corría con todo lo que tenía. Los pulmones le ardían y sus pies descalzos sangraban de las diferentes cortadas que se había hecho con las ramas sueltas y pequeñas rocas que pisaba dejando a su paso. Aun así no se detuvo, siguió corriendo a través de la espesura de los árboles que parecía no tener fin.

Corrió por muchos minutos, como una autómata. Tenía que salvar toda la distancia que pudiera antes de que la extenuación mental y física la derrumbaran. No había comido en tres días y la desesperación tampoco la había dejado dormir en ese pequeño, oscuro y aterrador cuarto.

En sus trece años de vida, no era la primera vez que intentaban secuestrarla, al ser la hija de la gobernadora. Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que lograban retenerla durante varios días sin que ella pudiera escapar. Estaba aterrada y tenía la cara empapada de sudor frío y lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando.

No sabía si era la paranoia o de verdad tenía a sus secuestradores pisándole los talones, pero no se detuvo a averiguarlo. Finalmente, al no estar prestando atención a donde ponía los pies, se tropezó con una raíz salida de un árbol y se cayó de bruces. Su tobillo hizo un feo "crack" y un dolor agudo le atravesó toda la pierna derecha. Asustada, se arrastró hasta unos arbustos, y se escondió entre el follaje, una roca y un tronco caído. Se abrazó las rodillas y enterró el rostro en el hueco que se formó.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse y buscar ayuda, encontrar la carretera y hacerle señas a un carro, pero estaba en shock y no podía dejar de temblar. Se dio cuenta que los jadeos que escuchaba no eran de sus perseguidores, sino de ella misma. Eso la tranquilizó un poco pero de todos modos no pudo moverse por más que lo intentó.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada, pero calculaba que más o menos habían sido tres días. En un principio había estado furiosa y había desgastado todo su tiempo en encontrar una vía de escape, pero había sido en vano. El lugar donde la habían aprisionado era un pequeño cuarto en el que no había ni una rendija de luz. Sólo tenía una pesada puerta imposible de tirar y ninguna ventana. Después de estar tantas horas confinada ahí había comenzado a desesperarse de una manera casi psicótica.

Al parecer los secuestradores se habían olvidado de ella desde el momento en que la aventaron dentro hasta que uno de ellos fue a llevarle alimento. No desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando ésta se presentó.

Había actuado más por instinto que por otra cosa. De un salto, y con una fuerza que sólo podía ser resultado de la adrenalina, había derribado al sujeto de dos golpes y una patada que le sacaron el aire. Sin detenerse a comprobar el estado de su captor, había salido corriendo por el pasillo que se abrió ante ella. La luz le lastimó la vista, pero siguió corriendo a ciegas hasta que pudo vislumbrar una puerta de madera de aspecto casi hogareño. No se detuvo y la embistió.

El bosque la recibió con su oscuridad y el canto de los grillos mientras escuchaba gritos y gente movilizándose tras ella. Había tenido suerte y lo sabía. En sus anteriores intentos de secuestro se había burlado y presumido ante sus amigas diciendo "Nadie puede mantener a un Hofferson bajo llave y candado", pero la verdad es que nunca habían llegado a encerrarla. La primera vez había peleado con todo lo que tenía y gritado con toda su voz hasta que alguien la escuchó y no pudieron meterla en la camioneta. La segunda vez habían intentado abducirla mientras iba al centro comercial. Llamar la atención había sido fácil.

Pero la tercera vez había sido la vencida, al parecer. La habían sacado de su propia casa, mientras dormía inocentemente en su cama en medio de la noche. Le pusieron un paño con cloroformo en la nariz y la boca antes de que pudiera comenzar a patalear y cuando había despertado ya estaba en ese horrible cuarto. No sabía si alguna vez podría volver a dormir tranquila.

El cielo comenzó a clarear sin que Astrid se diera cuenta. Tenía la piel fría al estar vestida sólo con su pijama, adecuada para una noche calurosa en la ciudad, pero insuficiente para la helada madrugada de las faldas de la montaña. A pesar de eso, pudo sentir algo frío y húmedo restregarse con un audible "snif, snif" a su brazo.

Jadeó sorprendida y levantó la cabeza tan rápido que bien pudo haberse roto el cuello. Frente a ella había un perro terranova negro, con ojos enormes y expresivamente verdes.

– ¿Qué…? – el perro comenzó a lamerle la cara y a ladrar. El sonido era grave y fuerte.

Astrid estaba confundida, pero el perro se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla con el hocico.

– ¿Toothless? –preguntó una voz desconocida. Astrid se alarmó y trató de esconderse más, pero el perro siguió ladrando y Astrid no pudo callarlo. – ¿Encontraste algo, amigo?

Se dio cuenta que su tobillo estaba hinchado y rojo. Probablemente esguinzado. No podría huir. Después de unos angustiosos momentos, un hombre los encontró. Era joven, no podía tener más de veinticinco años. Cuando notó a Astrid se acercó inmediatamente.

– ¿Astrid? – preguntó hincándose frente a ella – ¿Eres Astrid Hofferson, verdad? – sacó un librito negro de su chaqueta de cuero y le enseñó su contenido: una placa de policía. – Soy el detective Haddock. Soy parte del equipo que tu mamá contrató para buscarte.

Astrid miró la placa por unos momentos, luego al perro. Se dio cuenta de que traía un arnés de perro policía. Sintió como la tensión la dejaba de golpe y el alivio la invadía. Sufrió un bajón de adrenalina y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Primero en silencio, luego con incontenidos sollozos.

A pesar de no ser del tipo histérico o tender a compadecerse de sí misma, no pudo evitar más que desear que la consolaran. Le dio vergüenza que su rescatador la viera llorar, por lo que se cubrió a cara con las manos y siguió llorando.

– Está bien, Astrid. Ya estás a salvo.

Sintió como el detective le ponía su chaqueta de cuero en los hombros y la atraía hacía sí mismo en un gesto protector. Astrid lo dejó hacer y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho.

– Ya estás a salvo – repitió – Te encontré.

* * *

Listo, por fin, por fin, por fin! Ya cumplí con mis retos y ahora sí, ya me voy a concentrar en terminar "Confidencial". Después subiré la de "La Ladrona Fantasma" y después los drabbles…. viñetas, o como sea que se llamen según su longitud. :)

Ya vieron que la última viñeta es el prólogo de "Confidencial". Pues aquí nació ese fic. Mientras escribía esta viñeta dije… "como que ésta dá para más." Y por eso me puse a escribir "Conficencial xD So, now you know :)

En fin, como siempre, Gracias por leer, ¡deseénme suerte en el reto! :)

P.S. Como siempre, si ven alguna palabra movida, alguna frase ininteligible u otra cosa, les agradeceré eternamente que me avisaran. De verdad. A veces pasa que se me mueven palabras al hacer el copy-paste y no sé porqué ._.


End file.
